keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor
Trevor is a Traction Engine who lives in a Vicarage Orchard near Wellsworth. He is Good friends with Edward and is occasionally Driven by Jem Cole. Bio: Coming soon. Appearances: *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Trembling Trevor. *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: The Importance of Being Billy. * Season 15: The Maron Station Makeover, The Crosby Coalition (cameo), Ice Ice Daisy (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo). Specials: *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']].''' Basis: '''Trevor is Based on a Traction Engine owned by The Rev. W. Awdry's friend, Rev. 'Teddy' Boston. He also owns George and Buster's Prototype. Gallery: BatteryPoweredThomasPromo.jpeg|Promo with a battery-powered Thomas. Trevor'sbasis.jpg|Trevor's Basis. Trembling Trevor.png Rickety's Revenge.png Category:Characters Category:Traction Engines Category:Road vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Non Rail Category:Non-rail Characters Category:2000 Category:North Western Railway Category:2017 Category:Green Category:No Cabs Category:Cabless Engines Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:4 Wheels Category:Try me Category:Introduced in 2000 Category:Introduced in 2017 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:1986 Category:5 Wheels Category:Retired in 2009 Category:2000-2009 Category:2017 Only Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Retired Items Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:Green Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Non-front magnet Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Merchandised Characters Category:2000 Debuts Category:No 3 Category:Characters that Work Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Traction Wheel Spins Category:Characters with Spining Wheels Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Model Series Characters Category:LC99150 Category:Introduced Category:CGI Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Fisher Price Category:Items that Work Category:TV Series Category:Green Non Rail Category:Boy Category:Items Category:Green Vehicles Category:Television Series Category:Green Road Vehicles Category:Male Non Rail Category:Male Vehicles Category:Green Traction Engines Category:Machines Category:Green Try Me Category:Keekre24 Category:Male Try Me Category:Characters with a Flywheel Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:Season 2 Introduced Category:Green Items Category:Green 2000 Category:Off Rail Characters Category:Try Me Characters Category:Green Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Black Category:Black Non Rail Category:Black Characters Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Green Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Red Wheels Category:Black Wheels Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Green Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Non Rail Items Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Green TV Series Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non Rail TV Series Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Try Me TV Series Category:Merchandised Non Rail Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:2000 Try me Category:Male Items Category:2017 Try me Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Non Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:2000 Wooden Railway Category:2017 Wooden Railway Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:Characters with Trailers Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Working Characters Category:Geared Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandise Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Green TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TVS Category:Green or Black Category:TVS Characters Category:Off Rail Category:Black Items Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series Off Rail Category:RWS Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:TVS Circle Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:RWS Characters Category:WR Category:On Road Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Characters that go on Road